Real world Reboot
by flerna
Summary: what would happen if a virtulisation expertiment went wrong sadly thats all too true when the cast of reboot end up in the user world with there means of getting home is destroyed and with megabute on the loose who has this wierd intrest in a young user ON HOLD DUE TO PLOT LOSS AND CHARACTER REDESIGNS MAY BE REWRITTEN


**Real world ReBoot**

The rattle of bicycles wheels did nothing to snap the mood of a depressed individual cycling home after a strenuous day at her college. This individual was a girl dressed in dark jeans blue trainers and a simple blue vest covered by her black jacket. Her hair was shoulder length, brown with one blue streak down the fringe and two down the back of her head. Her hair fell in front of her youthful face hiding her bluish grey eyes. Electric blue ear phones blaring in her ears drowning out all the outside sounds.

As she reached a crossing the sun setting cast a warming glow of an early summer evening. Not even an explosion of the lab next hill over could disrupt the lazy feel of this small town. That is until the mobile in the girl pocket rang and woke this girl from her trance. As she came to a halt on her bike she pulled out the black phone and answered "hello?" she asked as if it was urgent

"Flerna where are you?" it was a male voice it sounded worried

"hey to you too Jason im at the crossing before prof. scowls lab why?" she chuckled as Jason was an old friend from childhood

"WHY BECAUSE A EXPLOSION JUST WENT OF FROM THAT LAB THAT'S WHY, DON'T TELL ME," he paused obviously trying to calm himself down it didn't bother Flerna though she was used to his little outbursts "you had your earphones on again didn't you?" he concluded

"Guilty as charged" Flerna giggled

"well look towards the lab" Jason instructed almost as if it was urgent. Flerna promptly did as instructed and looked toward the lab only to see the pillar of black smoke and the silhouette of the burning building. She tensed up she knew the professor well she saw him as an uncle to her but looking at this scene of destruction she couldn't help but think about the professor, about Andrew her eyes couldn't hold back the tears at the thought she immediately stuffed the phone in her pocket hanging up in the process and mounted her bike again but instead of casually cycling over she went at a pace that was usually seen in races.

"please, please, please let me be wrong just this once" she breathed using most of her energy to cycle at such a speed to the burning building the sun was now almost gone but was still visible and casting long shadows. As Flerna got close to the lab almost breathless she threw herself of her bike and left it on the sidewalk and ran the remainder up the steep grass covered hill the smoke created the illusion of it being nightime with the burning lab at the centre. Aponne arriving at the scene and seeing this disaster Flerna couldn't help but cry even more shaking her head and running towards the decaying building but stopping a few feet away "PROFFESSER SCOWL ANDREW WHERE ARE YOU please" her voice faltering on that last word as she lowered her head "please be ok" she whispered as she hugged herself. As she wished that her friend Andrew scowl would emerge she jolted to the sound of a piece of debris falling in flames in front of her feet she jumped back as a few cinders flew at her eyes now fixed on the flames her vision blurred by her tears. She couldn't hold her strength up any longer and was about to fall to her knees when a shadowy figure started emerging from the flames hopeful Flerna held her self up looking at the figure praying it was the professor but as the figure came closer her hope was dashed this figure wasn't the professor he was standing tall and proud as if the fire didn't hurt him at all green eyes glowing below his darkened brow the figure was muscular and menacing but Flerna couldn't take in anything else she couldn't see into the flames "WHO ARE YOU? WERES PROFFESSER SCOWL!" she screamed her mind coming to one conclusion this man started the explosion he was responsible for what might've happened to Andrew. The figure did nothing but stared at Flerna her eyes now angry but was betrayed by her tears. Above the crackle of the flames Flerna could have sworn she heard him chuckling sinisterly, behind him sounded like a dog barking shocked the figure turned round cursing as he did so and turned back to Flerna if his face wasn't in shadow you could've seen him smirk to her "we'll finish this another time, _little girl_" with that menacing sentence he launched himself forward at her knocking her down but not before planting a well placed scar on her neck that if it was any deeper, would've killed her. As she fell she noticed the figure had a strong jaw line and was covered head to toe in a metallic blue with a strange green symbol on his chest as well as what looked like red spikes along his head and yellow claws on his hands.

as he disappeared into the forest nearby Flerna laid there hurt and exhausted but also confused she knew shed seen that guy before but where and what was his beef with prof. scowl her thought broke when she heard the barking getting closer but the wound was too much and she blacked out laying on the floor in a foetal position blood leaking onto the grass in a small puddle. A canine like creature approached the unconscious female sniffing around her then whining nuzzling her forehead causing her eyelid to move but not able to wake. The dog took this as a signal to bark back towards the burning building it had ran out of it was soon accompanied by a young teen male with black hair and strong build dressed in combat ready cloths such as a torn vest with a strange round button on his shoulder and close fitting jeans that hugged the robust muscles the boy had a gun holstered on his side, the flames though showed the most noticeable feature of this boy, his green skin. his blue eye caught the sight of the girl lying on the ground whilst his other eye a fake one searched round angered he looked toward his canine friend.

"argh where'd that scum go now" the dog sniffed the ground as the youth knelt down next to the girls head feeling for the wound instantly the girl winced but didn't wake "not good she's not faking so it not him in disguise but she's hurt real bad" he looked towards the dog. also well built the dog had small pointed ears with red and yellow fur her wore a green collar but had one nasty set of fangs that he showed as he growled towards the forest where the figure that wounded this girl had fled towards. "great he got away" the youth growled as he pounded the ground, he looked at the girl she looked like she was crying the boy guessed that there was someone in the building that was dear to her. As he looked towards the building more figures emerged three of them were boys one younger than the rest but looked similar to the first youth but with both eyes being blue and was wearing baseball attire and a red cap with a similar button on it. The other two were relatively older one having blue skin with silver hair and brown eyes dressed in a uniform like getup with a strange box on his wrist the other male was a lot different his eyes weren't visible due to the goggles he was wearing his hair was blond and cropped his skin looked the most normal as it was a tanned colour he wore a surfers suit that was blue and silver with a blue surfboard in his arms behind them came three women on of which was carrying a pale skinned slim male with red hair tied in a low pony tail and glasses sitting on his nose he was dressed in a plain brown top and jeans with a traditional lab coat over the top a name tag hanging on the front pocket with a photo of the unconscious man with the name "Professor Andrew L. Scowl" next to it the woman carrying him was a tall slim figure with tanned skin and long blue hair with a starfish on the side of it she wore a revealing bra like top and elegant slim fit jeans . she also wore more accessories with the amount of bracelets on her wrist and pearls round her neck. her entire get up had a ocean like feel to it as with the belly showing and scales going down the back and blue nails careful not to dig into the prof. thigh down her other arm seemed to be a fin. The other two girls were more mature in their look on of them seemed to have been related to the first two boys as she also had green skin blue eyes and black cropped hair wearing a black neck top and trousers as well as add on sleeves. The last female had pink skin with reddish eyes and orange hair that looked It was pulsating she looked more battle ready than the others dressed in a golden armoured top and slim trousers with a katana holstered on her back. Everyone except for the two unconscious figures had the same looking button circular with one half of it white the other black with a squares shape on it with the same colour but revesered order.

The young green skinned boy was the first to notice the older one kneeling next to the bleeding girl cautiously he approached staring at the girl "hey matrix is that?"

"no its not him he got away after injuring the kid" sighed the older boy next to the fallen girl shaking his head he went to pick her almost lifeless body up as he cradled her in his arms the blue male commented "she looks as if she's badly injured on her neck we'd best get them both somewhere for help"

The entire group was startled by a rasping cough from the red haired male in the blue haired females arms "take her to her house, the purple one at the bottom of the hill her mother and her friend will be getting worried about her" he breathed before falling unconscious again

"well looks like we know were to head now best get the kid back to her mum before she's missed" spoke the surfer looking man

"good idea ray from there we can at least figure out our next plan of action" agreed the green female

"no offence dot sugar but I have a feeling that we might no be welcome among these folks here" suggested to pink female in a southern accent

"maybe but we got to or else both the girl and this guy might not make it mouse" argued the blue haired female

"your right AndrAIa everyone lets move ray you take the guy on your board, Matrix you'd best take the girl" instructucted dot both boys but the blue one did as they're told the youngest seemed upset to be left out "what about me sis?" he asked

"enzo you'd best stay with bob while I try to see were we are" she nodded towards the blue guy eventually the group set of towards the house at the end of the hill dot took the lead towards the porch and rang the bell. They waited a few seconds before it opened to find a brown haired woman standing in the door way she had blue eyes like her daughter and a sideways parted fringe that was black at the end she wore a plain t-shirt and short skirt and black boots. Immedialty her eyes fell onto the lifeless doll in one of the boys arms she immediately ran to her daughter to hold her as matrix released her to be held the mother quickly took the girl inside but not before moving the group inside "quickly take Andrew up to the third room ill take Flerna up to hers and get a doctor" she instructed ray did as instructed whilst the boys went up with ray the girls (and enzo) volunteered to stay with the girl while her mother rang the doctor…. And the doctors son Jason.


End file.
